fakemon_creatorsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:The Abyss Explorer
'Sobre mí' Hola, ya que as venido aquí te obligaré a leer esto porque si no, saldre por la pantalla de tu compu y te clavaré un cuchillo en la espalda y dejare permanente una foto de falete desnudo en tu escritorio. Bueno, fui uno de los primeros en llegar a Creadores Fakemon, me gustan los Sims, AC, Endless Ocean... Deves saber que no me gusta NADA los dibujos de pokemon que echan en la TV, los odio, solo me gustan los juegos de consolas. Desde que empece (hace 4 o 5 meses) mi región, solo he logrado un inicial y aun nisiquiera lo he dibujado, voy lento porque soy demasiado perfeccionista :u. Si alguna vez te peleas conmigo no parare la pelea a no ser que nos perdonemos ^^... O a no ser que te mate :) ~ . 'Cosicas ~' *Mi Firma *CLICK AQUÍ ! 'Mis amigos' *Kiwi Jaja, una de mis mejores amigas, me cae genial y a ella le gusta joder a gente~ (especialmente a mi D;) pero a nosotros nos da igual y nos lo pasamos bien con ella :) *Juby Uno de mis viejos amigos,le gustan los copetes emos y hacer fakemons peluche :) (me da miedo su abrazo grupal D:) *Trash Trash ~ muy buen amigo,dibuja fabulosamente bien y es el amo de la wiki :P *frost frosty es un buen amigo, alguna vez me pelee con el pero eso ya se ha olvido (al menos yo si lo deje en el olvido...) es mi compañero de las clases de la profe kiwi, es el alumno estrella >_>... yo hice un dibujo feo y me quede con mala reputacion, el dibujo se llama sra.puta y es apocaliptico. *Bea Bea xD muy simpatica y se imagina un mundo de chocolate y fresas, si no come al menos una fresa por dia se derrite. *Iris Esta es mi amiga mas vieja (con vieja me refiero a edad y a el tiempo de cuando la conoci) es muy amable y simpatica :D dibuja muy bien. *Paula Paula, otra vieja amiga,nos registramos en Pokéfanon el mismo dia (pero no juntos) aveces se cabrea conmigo y me tiene manía xD. *DP Este es pan. el me inivito a Pokéfanon antes de que nos transladaramos a FC, es muy buen amigo. (Siempre me llama Sr.Cacahuete o Mr.patata o.o) *Ari Lol, una amiga de hace time, es muy maja~~ *Gabi Hemos tenido peleas y desde un tiempo no nos hablamos... D: pero bueno es una chica muy maja y muchos de la wiki la queremos (LOL) *Guía AAAAAAAAAAAAAH fuck se me olvido xD, es muy majo, nos conocimos en Simspedia. *Pika The craziest person in the world, I know for some time and draw great :D 'Mis mascotas' *Chochy Es un putaso que se escapa cada madrugada y vuelve a las 11 de la mañana con una mata del pelo del chú de alguien, de ahí su nombre. *Joko Solamente flota y da vueltas, le doy velas de comer y asi parece una lámpara, es sensual. *Polybius Es un gran malparido que se alimenta de partidas de juegos ajenos, una vez se colo en The Sims 2 y violo a todo el vecindario, que puton. *Putaso Mas putasos que solo sirven para gastar alimentos y dinero, pero lo tengo que porque puede morder los huevos a los ladrones. *Benyoncí Otra puta ilusa, quiere ser como Trashoncé pero su retraso mental le impide hacerlo, además, sigue con ese trauma al ser violada por gayllade *Sansón El más normal de la familia puta, es muy sensual, dispara bacon y jamón por su narizota. *Coso El coso más sensual que hayas visto en tu puta vida, MÍRALO, YA TENEMOS EJERCITOS CONTRA LOS CURRO VS. 'Mis trofeos' 'Vídeos' Vídeos traumatizantes C: 400px400px